


Busy Afternoons

by AliveArsenic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Self Penetration, Xenobiology, but people watch and it's nice, meulin totally owns it, solo meulin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliveArsenic/pseuds/AliveArsenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meulin may not look like it - sweet, precious, adorable Meulin - but when the sun rises, and when everyone's asleep, she's a queen. She may still blush and laugh too loud and look generally precious, but you know she owns you and she likes it.<br/>Behind the screen, she smiles at you whilst her bulge pokes tentatively at the entrance of her own nook and wow, hey, is that really hot or is it just you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busy Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aewin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aewin/gifts).



> Hello!! So I'm your secret gifter for this event :D Your prompts were so nice !! I finally decided to go with the Meulin one because it was super interesting and I totally agreed with you, Meulin does deserve more love. Plus I had the opportunity to explore new stuff and work on my anatomy, so thanks about that !!  
> I've thrown in a couple of pairings, they're not really important but they are people I ship Meulin with. I hope that's okay with you !! She could be showing off to anyone really ^^  
> I can't write you a fic or something because I'm not English and I'm not fluent, so the grammar would be off and the result would probs look weird, but along with the pic are a couple of paragraphs just because a simple drawing didn't seem enough c: I hope I won't make too many mistakes ahah ^^  
> Have a lovely day !

It's awfully late. The sun peeks through your window, tiny rays of light sliding on your walls. You realise you should have went to sleep hours ago - it's probably past noon already and your lusus will rant and pester as he always do if you decide to spend the night in your recuperacoon.

That's when a familiar _ping_ gets you out of your torpor. Someone's online. Some of your friends are - at least half of them - but you suspect they just let their computers on for the night, because they never try to contact you (nor do you, for that matter).

Seconds later, a chat window pops up, and that is unexpected. More unexpected is the colour of the words you just read, because since when does Meulin Leijon talk to you in the middle of the d- oh, right. Right. You know what she wants. _Right_.

She hasn't asked you anything yet but you take some time to consider the offer. It's not like you were doing anything anyways. It was getting kind of boring here; you've spent the last nights quietly by yourself and it's not that you need it, but well, it could be fun (you know from experience that it will).

You don't spend any more time thinking about it and quickly tell her to get to the point, which she does, with those silly cat emoticons and that general merriness that makes her look absolutely adorable, and yes, maybe even a bit hot, since you know what she's up to. 

She invites you to a group chat. Two of your friends are also in there. A rush of excitation flows through your veins. She's got an _audience_. That's something new. Maybe it's a special occasion? She must have something to show you. Something big, something interesting. You can't wait.

Finally, her webcam is up, and a moment later her fanged smile fills up the screen. It's a bright smile, an excited one, with a tiny bit of a flush on her cheeks and a sparkle in her eyes, and you find yourself smiling as well. You remember at the last second to lower the volume of your speakers. Meulin gets awfully loud - not that you'd complain about it because honestly it adds to the charm - and you don't want your lusus to barge in to see Meulin Leijon sucking on her breasts whilst being tied up or some strange shit.

\- Hi guys! she chirps. So I know it's late, but like, I've been thinking about it for a while now and I thought you wouldn't want to miss that.

You can't answer vocally, but you send a hello back. Another of your friends sends an appreciative emoji. Meulin's smile gets wider, fangs so sharp on her glistening lips. She's moved a bit and you can see she's topless. Her grub scars look soft, pale skin on darker one. 

\- I've been practicing a bit, she continues and oh god that _is_ a nice thought, so now I'm ready and stuff. I hope you'll like it!

She always does this, like a grub looking for affection, for praise from its elders. You're not sure if you find that pitiable or annoying but now you don't really care because she's taken a couple of steps back and you can see her bulge is already out of her sheath, and wow, you weren't ready for that.

Suddenly, you can feel your own bulge coming to life. Meulin isn't exactly low on the hemospectrum, but not exactly high either. But she's low enough for her bulge to have the thickness of lowbloods' (although you've never seen a bulge that big, not even yours), and high enough for it to get some of the highbloods' length, slick and slender, a bulge you'd die to feel in your mouth or wrapped around your own.

Her smile gets a little more mischievous. You can't tear your eyes apart from her bulge. She strokes it gently for you to see, bright green material covering her fingers, the tip slipping between her fingers, on her claws. The bulge tries to wrap around her wrist, get more contact, more friction - silly things, that - and she pulls apart. It goes down on her thighs where it twitches sloppily. Meulin has such an amazing control over herself, it's crazy. She must be so worked up, given by the amount of material dripping on the floor. In that state you'd already be fucking yourself by now.

You wonder what she's up to. You don't see any toys around, and unless she pulls out a nookworm off her hair, there's nothing suspicious about the situation (well, except for her bulge, that looks so desperate for something to fill up that it's almost sad). But then, then she grins again, a wide, wide grin that makes you feel both threatened and painfully aroused, and her bulge bends and _holy fucking shit is she really able to do this ?_

You watch, baffled, as her bulge curls inwards and slides between her legs. You can't really believe it. You thought it was only in the movies. People don't usually have the necessary control to make a bulge do this, and even if they manage to it's almost never not long enough to procure any kind of sensation (you know, you've tried, it was embarrassing and you'll never speak about it again).

But then again, Meulin's a girl with determination.

She tilts the screen so you can see the tip of her bulge circling around the entrance of her nook. She represses a moan, teeth deep in her lower lip. Once it'll get in, you think, she won't be able to stop herself. Bulges react to genetic fluids, so once they're in direct contact, they get bigger and pump faster as to trigger the natural release reaction. It's basic instinct at this point. With that much material, she'll just...

\- Okay, she says, a little breathless, let's try this, okay?

Her bulge suddenly slips into her nook.

She _howls, aaand_ congrats, you've never been this hard before.

 

 


End file.
